Setup
by I-FORGOT-IT
Summary: To solidify an alliance, King Warren agreed to marry his daughter to the Prince of Illea. Unfortunately, his only legitimate princess is already engaged. Now he is holding his own Selection to find the perfect daughter amongst his illegitimate children to meet the terms of the alliance. Too bad not everyone is keen on the idea. SYOC


~ Prologue ~

"This is ridiculous!" Bennett raged, barging into his sister's room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Princess Clara jerked awake, her heart racing from the sudden commotion. She'd been lazing in her bed since early that morning - reading some yellowed book she'd snatched from the palace library - and must have dozed off. Blinking rapidly, she peered into the opulence that was her bedroom and spotted her brother across the room. "What's ridiculous is the fact that you entered my chambers without even the decency to knock first," Clara scolded, sitting up against her headboard. Hunching her knees upwards, Clara pulled the thick blanket to her chest.

"Sorry about that," Bennett mumbled.

"Apology accepted," Clara said, having already forgotten her brother's offense. She reached for the emerald green ribbon on her bedside table and tied her copper tresses up into a high ponytail. With her hair out of her face, Clara finally got a good look at her brother for the first time that day. His eyes, normally soft and gentle, had turned sharp. She'd never seen him with such a glare, not even when she'd 'borrowed' his Ferrari and driven it into one of the many lakes on the royal estate. "Now, what is it that you're moaning about?"

Bennett ran his right hand through his own hair and exhaled loudly. "It's father."

Clara frowned. "Isn't it always?" she sighed. "What has he done this time?"

"He's bringing his bastard daughters into the castle," Bennett hissed.

"Illegitimate daughters, Bennett. It's boorish and crude to refer to them in such a way. They _are_ our half-siblings," Clara reminded him, her expression remaining even.

"Fine. Whatever," Bennett grumbled, plopping himself down at the foot of her king-size bed. The mattress gave way and he easily sunk in a couple of inches. "He announced in court that he wants some of them to come to the castle."

"What for?" Clara wondered. Knowing her father, the princess could make a somewhat accurate guess. King Warren was a calculative man and as harsh as the fierce winters that suffocated the kingdom. Hardened from years of war and ruthless politics, the King never yielded. He was cold and uncompromising, but it was this attitude that made their kingdom strong. If he was calling back his illegitimate daughters, Clara knew her father was most likely scheming up something big.

"There is to be an alliance with Illea and a marriage to solidify the partnership," Bennett admitted. "Illea has requested military support to help with their rebellions and civil war."

"So what do we get in exchange? Some prince whose own country is about to implode?" Clara asked. Throwing back the covers, she swung her feet to the floor and pushed her toes into her cozy slippers. She snatched one of her burgundy day dresses hanging in her closet and disappeared behind the changing screen in the corner of the room. Away from her brother's view, Clara slipped out of her pajamas and pulled the heavy gown over her head. She fumbled with the lacings on the sides, but managed to fasten them with a bit of patience.

"Supplies and provisions," Bennett replied swiftly.

"Ah," Clara realized, emerging from behind the screen in a fitted long-sleeve dress. She also pulled on a pair of black leggings to cover her bare legs and keep them warm. "That makes sense."

A princess of a kingdom in one of the most unforgiving climates, Clara understood the benefits of the alliance. Although her country was habitable thanks to advances in technology, the harsh climate made agriculture more difficult than in the south. They could still produce food and were not short of anything, but receiving additional supplies from Illea would certainly make life up north much easier for the common people. Like their king, Warren's subjects were resilient, resourceful, and strong. If Illea needed to subdue rebellions and its internal enemies, soldiers from Clara's kingdom were the best choice.

"And since you are already engaged," Bennett began, "Father needs a daughter to marry off."

"So he's just going to pick one of these girls, make her a princess, and then send her off like a lamb to the slaughter?" Clara questioned. "The prince will see through this lie. I doubt he'll be willing to marry some backwater girl we've plucked from the middle of nowhere."

Bennett shot his sister a skeptical look. Did she really think their father would be so unprepared? "Obviously, idiot. But does he really have a choice? He needs us more than we do him," Bennett replied. "Still, father does have pride. He is not about to send some country bumpkin abroad to embarrass us. He'll make sure she is prepared, loyal, and even willing to do his bidding later on down the road."

Clara rolled her eyes, coming to her senses. She never liked the political games her younger brother enjoyed. Bennett was most like their father – manipulative and cunning. Though, he had yet to get something past her. No matter what he was concocting in his brain, Clara always seemed to be able to recognize and unravel it before anything terrible came about because of it. Some people called it an older sister's intuition, but she simply called it her brother not being as smart as he thought he was. "Like perhaps to dethrone her husband and bring Illea under our rule?"

"Yes, exactly like that," Bennett grinned, a tinge of treachery in his expression. "Just like that."

xXxXx

The imposing castle walls, growing out of the rock on which the castle itself was perched, cast a shadow over the city below. Despite the frigid temperatures and chilly feeling projected from the royal residence, the citizens below were as lively as their counterparts in Illea. The city square was bustling with people from all walks of life. From street artists to children running about with their friends, the capital city was busy and vibrant.

Prince Asher, whose characteristic crimson locks were hidden beneath his hood, strode confidently through the capital to which he would one day rule. He passed first through the city square, then the business area, and finally to the kingdom's only red light district. As he moved through the city and into its most forbidden areas, he wondered about the success of his mission.

When his father had tasked him with fetching his offspring produced from his unfaithfulness, Asher didn't know if he was angry or disgusted. He pitied his half-sisters who had gone un-recognized by their womanizing father, but couldn't see how he could ever view or care for them as he did for Bennett and Clara. He, Bennett, and Clara were their late mother's pride and joy, but his half-siblings were her shame and misery. They were the manifestations of her husband's countless betrayals, and Asher didn't know if he could possible let that go.

Torn, he continued on. Thinking about it now would make no difference. The king had ordered for his illegitimate daughters ranging from sixteen to eighteen to be brought before him, and Asher could only obey.

So far he had found and identified three girls, informed them of their situation, and sent them off to pack. None had resisted as of yet, but Asher knew that there would be some who were defiant. After all, they did have King Warren's blood coursing through their veins. He'd prepared for this though. Whether they wanted to or not, his half-sisters were going to the castle. The gun on the side of his waist made sure of that.

* * *

Hello! I've decided to take a break from submitting OCs and try writing my own SYOC story. As you will have noticed above, this Selection is not like the traditional competition. The girls will be competing to win their father's approval and consequently the Prince of Illea's hand in marriage. Since marriage to the prince is sort of the aftereffect of winning the Selection, it may seem like this story will not have any romance. On the contrary! The prince will be present throughout the story, but so will scheming amongst siblings, betrayals, and every other dramatic thing I can think of. Anyways, have fun and I look forward to seeing your OCs.

 **Royal family:**

King Warren (55): King Warren is a king who rules with an iron fist. He is calculating and likes to have complete control over his kingdom, castle, and family. Under his guidance, his kingdom has grown into a military powerhouse with soldiers who are respected around the world. Although his soldiers are respectable, he himself is not. Unbeknownst to his subjects and foreign counterparts, King Warren is a womanizer and playboy. Despite his children's protests and clear disdain for them, he keeps various mistresses and prostitutes in the castle.

Prince Asher (20): Prince Asher is the responsible older brother to Bennett and Clara. As the eldest son and first in line to the throne, Asher plays the role of the dutiful prince. Although he hates it, he does his father's bidding. He is just waiting for his father to step down from the throne so he can make some changes to the castle and kingdom. On the outside he seems cold, but once one truly gets to know him, they will discover he is actually quite warm at heart.

Prince Bennet (16): Prince Bennett is the most like his father. He loves scheming, especially against his dad. Although he does not desire the throne, he is ambitious. He despises his father and is plotting his downfall. He wishes his brother would take the throne as soon as possible and is working to make this desire a reality. Bennett is not a kind teenager. He is close with his siblings, especially Clara, but truly enjoys shaming and punishing his father's mistresses by abusing his authority.

Princess Clara (18): Clara dislikes the politics within her family and would love it if they would just let her be. She is very strong-willed and does not like being told what to do. She may come off a bit harsh and prude, but she is actually kind and caring at heart. Her father and oldest brother both view her as a little girl needing protection, but she has in fact placed herself in the best and strongest position. Her fiancee, the General of the army, is completely in love with her. A great man, he is respected more so than the King by the kingdom's soldiers. If Clara wanted, he'd stage a coup and place her on the throne.

 **Submission Rules/Guidelines/Notes**

1\. Please submit through PM. I cannot accept characters sent through reviews because I can't contact you if I have any questions.

2\. No Mary-Sues or America copies

3\. Please have dynamic personalities and background stories (The king has not only been with prostitutes. Your OC could be the daughter of a celebrity, doctor, etc.)

4\. I am accepting characters based on quality! So please be detailed in your submissions. Reviewing also helps.

5\. You can submit more than one character, but I can't promise you that any of them will make it. This is not a first-come-first-serve thing.

6\. I am accepting only eight girls.

7\. Please put your OC's name in the subject line of the PM.

8\. Winning the Selection will require the girl to be acknowledged by the King. Gaining the Prince of Illea's affections will also help your character. If the King sees that the Prince likes your character, then he will be more inclined to acknowledge her as she will be able to easily manipulate the Prince.

9\. Clara, Asher, and Bennett will also heavily influence their father's decision, so it is best to get support from at least one of them.

 **Form:**

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Birthday:

Age (16-18):

Eye color and shape:

Hair color and style (during the Selection):

Make-up (during the Selection):

Skin color:

Build/body shape:

Clothing and dress suggestions (during the Selection):

Clothing before the Selection:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Qualities they like in people:

Qualities they dislike in people:

Likes and dislikes:

Flaws (personality wise - must have 3):

Romantic history:

Belongings she brought to the castle:

Strategy to win (be acknowledged by the King and also win the heart of the prince from Illea):

Did they willingly go to the castle? Why or why not?:

How they treat the other Selected:

How do they treat the royal family:

Thoughts on King Warren:

Thoughts on Princess Clara:

Thoughts on Prince Bennett:

Thoughts on Prince Asher:

Date ideas:

Anything else I might have missed:


End file.
